My Epic Adventures at the DWMA
by Epic4Life
Summary: My brother, Bryan, and I joined the DWMA. Ever since then, we go up against battles, eating contests, students and a huge, terrifying secret that I can NOT believe.
1. First Day

**My Epic Adventures at the DWMA**

**I was going to make a series but I found out it'll be easier to put everything in one story. So enjoy and please review!**

"Hurry up Bryan! We're gonna be late on our first day at DWMA!" I said as I grabbed my iPod.

"Calm down. We still have like ten minutes before school starts." Bryan said as he put in his earphones.

I rolled my eyes and looked at him as he sat down on the couch. Then an idea popped into my head. I grabbed Bryan's earphones.

"Hey!" Bryan shouted as he chased after me.

I laughed as I ran out of our apartment. Bryan was still chasing me as we got onto the street. I still couldn't believe he didn't catch up to me yet. He is a much faster runner than me. Maybe because it's not even seven o' clock yet. Then I felt a hand go on my shoulder and pull me back. I laughed as Bryan took his earphones back. He was annoyed at first but then he began to smile. We get along well considering we're brother and sister.

"Do it again Ali and see how far you get next time." Bryan joked as we finally walked instead of run.

"Well, I'm hoping I won't have to do this every morning." I said laughing.

As we entered the academy, I took out one earphone. I can hear people even with both my earphones in but I want to look somewhat polite. As for my brother, you'll be lucky if he could hear you shout when he was both of his earphones in. So I pulled one of his earphones out as he grabbed my wrist.

"Don't worry! I'm not stealing your earphones. I just want you to actually hear people talking to you." I said grinning. Bryan rolled his eyes.

"Welcome to the DWMA." A boy came up to us. He was wearing a black suit and his hair had white stripes in it. Very odd looking to me although I really can't talk because I always wear basketball shorts with colorful tees. Then the boy gasped and glanced back and forth at us.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

"One earphone in the ear, the other just hanging there. No symmetry at all!" The boy said and covered his face with his hand.

Bryan and I looked at each other. Then two twin girls came up to the boy.

"Come down, Kid." The taller twin said rolling her eyes.

"Did we do something wrong?" I asked getting very confused.

"Oh no. You guys didn't do anything at all." The taller twin said smiling at us.

"Ha-ha! He fell on the ground!" The shorter twin laughed.

Bryan and I glanced down and saw the boy on the ground.

"Is he ok?" Bryan asked.

"Kid? Yeah he's fine. He's just obsessed with symmetry and you guys aren't symmetrical." The tall twin explained.

"But Kid doesn't look symmetrical at all with his hair. One side has stripes and the other doesn't." I said.

Kid then started groaning and said "Oh, I'm symmetrical garbage! I don't deserve to live!"

Bryan and I looked at each other.

"Ugh, here we go again." The taller twin groaned.

The twins then started comforting Kid and soon he was fine again. Wow we've only been in the school for less than five minutes and it's already awkward.

"Sorry about that." Kid said calm again. "I'm Death the Kid and my weapons are Liz and Patti."

"Oh, so you're Death's son." I said kinda amazed I was talking to Death's kid but I was more amazed his son was obsessed with symmetry.

"Yep." Kid said.

"I'm Bryan." Bryan said. "This is my meister and sister Ali."

"Nice to meet you Bryan and Ali." Kid said and turned around. "Follow me to the Death Room."

"Hello, hello! What's up? What's up?" A cheery skull-masked man asked us as we entered the Death Room.

"Hello Father. The new students have arrived." Kid said.

"Great! Take them to their classroom immediately which I believe is your classroom too!" Death said.

"Don't you want to say anything to them father?" Kid asked.

"Good luck and have fun!" Death said giving a huge thumbs up with his huge hands.

Kid rolled his eyes and I giggled slightly.

"So whose are teacher?" I asked Kid as we all walked to class together.

"Professor Sid." Kid said.

"What's he like?" I asked.

"He's funny-looking!" Patti laughed.

"He's freaky-looking." Liz grumbled.

I laughed. The twins' personalities are so different from each other. We entered Professor Sid's classroom. Bryan and I decided to sit next to Kid, Liz, and Patti.

"Welcome class." Professor Sid said.

Now I knew what Liz and Patti meant. This guy was a zombie with a hole in his forehead! After hearing about soul length's energy, how it works, and all that, the class bell rang. Bryan and I entered the lunchroom.

"Where do we sit?" I asked.

"I don't know." Bryan said.

"Bryan! Ali! Over here!" Patti shouted across the lunchroom.

I smiled and we went over to the table.

"Hey guys." I said as we sat down.

"Bryan, Ali, these are our friends." Kid said nodding his head at everyone. "They can introduce themselves."

"I'm Black Star! I'll surpass God one day! So do what I do, and you'll do great in this school!" A boy with blue hair and a star tattoo said.

I wanted to burst out laughing but I wasn't sure if he would get offended or not so I just smiled and nodded.

"I'm Tsubaki it's nice to meet you both." A girl said quietly but friendly.

"Soul." A boy with white hair said plain and simple.

"I'm Maka." A blonde girl said happily.

"It's cool to meet ya all." I said.

"Yea." Bryan said.

NOM NOM NOM NOM! Everyone glances over to see Black Star devouring his lunch.

"Does anyone still want their lunch?" He asked glancing around.

"Wow," I thought. "And I thought Bryan was a fast eater."


	2. First Mission

"So what do you think of everyone at the academy?" I asked Bryan after school.

"They're…ok." Bryan said.

"Just ok?"

"Well, Death seems gay to me."

I laughed then said "Well he's really funny and friendly so I'm not complaining."

"His voice is just so…gay."

"I like him."

"His son is kinda weird too. He was having a seizure because we weren't symmetrical or something."

"It was funny but yea it was awkward too. I'm just glad we made friends on our first day."

"Yea."

The next day at school we were called to the Death Room.

"Hi Lord Death." I said trying not to laugh because Bryan thinks he's gay and here he is in the same room with him.

"Hello, hello!" Death said.

"So why were we called here?" I asked.

"You two are going on your first mission!" Death said excitedly.

Bryan and I were excited.

"What's our mission?" Bryan asked.

"You must eliminate an organization that is paid to kill and eat the souls of innocent people." Death explained.

"What's the organization called?" I asked.

"The Soul X's." Death answered.

"Here's the rest you need to know on this card." Death handed Bryan a card.

"Thanks." We said.

"No problem! Now go out there and do your best!" Death said with a huge thumb up.

"Wow, it's only our second day here and we already got to take on an organization." I said as we walked through the streets of another town.

"They must see some potential in us if they make us go on mission like this." Bryan said.

"I guess so."

Bryan stopped walking so I stopped too.

"What's wrong Bryan?"

"They should be in that run down building." Bryan said looking at the building in front of us.

"Ok, let's go Bryan."

"Time to own." Bryan said as he transformed into a black and purple lightning bolt pattern demon scythe.

I carefully climb up to the top of the building and see an opened window.

"Wow, there must be like forty of them." I whispered to Bryan.

"That's good. If we defeat them all, I'll be much closer into becoming a Death Scythe." Bryan said.

_What if we get defeated already? Maybe we won't be like our talented parents. NO! I will not think horrible thoughts! It's time to win!_

"Alright let's go." I said swiftly jumping into the window.

As soon as I landed I took out about ten of them in one swipe probably because they never saw it coming.

"Kill them!" One of the dudes shouted.

Hundreds of bullets came my way so I put my back to the wall and swung the scythe like a propeller as I reflected the bullets which actually hit some of the men. Half of the organization was already taken out and we were only here for about five minutes. I thought we were doing awesome! Well, our luck ran out when this fat dude came out of nowhere with a huge gun…no a torrent basically!

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! Huge bullets were coming towards us every second. I frantically jumped in the air and off the wall. Then I aimed for the fat dude and hit him as hard as I could with the scythe. Not a single scratch on him. He laughed and a bullet hit me. I flew up against the wall then to the ground.

"Ali! Are you ok?" Bryan asked.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." I mumbled as I struggle to get back up.

"The DWMA should've sent someone else than this little girl to come destroy us." The fat dude laughed.

"I'll kill you all!" I shouted starting to get angry.

"Don't let this dude get you angry Ali. Now we have to probably perform Soul Resonance." Bryan said.

"But we didn't perfect it yet. It is only our second day." I said.

"Well, let's perfect it now or get killed. Your choice." Bryan said.

"Fine." I said and bowed my head.

"Let's go Soul Resonance!" Bryan and I shouted.

Our souls got larger and a blue beam shot at all the men. They were all taken care of except for the fat dude.

"Do you think a puny Soul Resonance can destroy me?" The fat dude laughed.

"Crap!" I shouted.

"We might have to perform a more difficult move!" Bryan said.

"But we don't know anything else yet!" I said.

He stopped laughing and gasped. Then he fell to the ground and his red soul appeared.

"What? He seems too strong for a Soul Resonance to take him out like that." I said unable to believe that we took that fatty out.

"I guess he was weaker than we thought." Bryan said then transformed to human.

"Well, looks like we perfected Soul Resonance already. See, I told you." Bryan said.

"Yea, yea." I said grinning.

"That was still very strange we managed to beat that man so easily." I said as we went back to the academy.

"Oh well," Bryan said. "I got a good lunch."

"Yea just forty-nine kishin souls and one witch soul to go." I said happily.

As we entered the school we were greeted by all the kids from lunch.

"Way to go guys." Tsubaki said.

"You were probably almost as good as me…almost." Black Star said.

"You guys were wicked out there." Soul said.

"Thanks." I said.

"You guys are really good." Kid said.

"Not really, we had to do Soul Resonance to finish the rest of them." I said.

"I was very surprised you only had to do that. The Soul's X is a very strong organization. Only so many meisters and weapons could destroy Big X with a Soul Resonance. Others would have to perform a much difficult performance to destroy him." Kid said.

"Who's Big X?" I asked.

"He's the leader of the organization. He was the one with huge guns and is difficult to beat." Kid said.

"Wow, wait…" I said. "Does that mean-"

"Your Soul Resonance is very powerful? Yes." Kid answered already a step ahead of me.

"No way." I said astonished.

"I was nervous for you two going up against Big X, but obviously father had a lot of faith in you two." Kid said.

Bryan and I looked at each other and smiled.

"Keep up the good work at this rate and you'll be as good as Black Star!" Black Star said.

"You guys are naturals!" Maka said.

"Ha-ha! Did you see that fat guy fall to the ground?" Patti asked laughing.

"It looked like he made an earthquake to me." Liz said.

_Unbelievable! On the second day of school, Bryan and I went on a mission that only few would succeed just only using Soul Resonance. Wow! Maybe we are taking after our talented parents! _


	3. The Unexpected Discovery

"So what should we do on this glorious weekend?" I asked Bryan grinning.

"Relax." Bryan said as he played his Xbox.

I rolled my eyes and said "I'll be out if you need me."

"Don't wander too far."

"I know."

As I walked down the hallway, I passed a door. The door was shaking and rumbling. I stopped and stared at it. BAM! Soul ran out and fell on top of me.

"Woah, I'm sorry." Soul said getting off of me quickly.

I just started laughing. I laugh when that type of stuff happens. Soul was confused at first but began to grin. Then he gave me his hand and I pulled myself up.

"So, any reason why you ran out of that door at fifty miles per hour?" I asked grinning.

Soul's grin disappeared. "Yea, you probably wouldn't want to know."

"Hey Soul! Who's your friend?" A lady with purple hair came out only wearing a bath towel.

Soul fell over and got a nose bleed.

"Change, please." Soul said weakly.

"Ok! Then we can invite your little friend in!" The lady said and went inside.

"Um, are you ok?" I asked looking down at Soul.

"Yea, I'm fine. Totally fine." Soul said grunting.

"Need a hand?" I asked giving a hand to Soul this time.

When Soul got up, the lady came out again and we went inside.

"So this is your apartment?" I asked as I sat on the couch.

"Yeah." Soul said.

"Who's she?" I asked pointing at the lady.

"I'm Blair! I'm Soul's and Maka's apartment buddy!" Blair said happily.

"I can tell." I said grinning.

"Soul! What's with all the noise?" Maka called out as she entered the room.

"Oh, hi Ali! What brings you here?" Maka asked.

I told Maka what happened which made her do her Maka Chop on Soul. I laughed like crazy.

"What was that for?" Soul asked.

"You carelessly ran over Ali!" Maka said.

Soul rolled his eyes.

"So do you live in this apartment, Ali?" Maka asked.

"Yea, Bryan's and my room are just a few doors down from yours." I explained.

"Well why we don't have a get together! I never knew Ali and Bryan were your friends!" Blair declared.

"Fine by me." Soul said.

"Sounds great." Maka said.

"I'll go get Bryan then." I said getting up.

"Bryan!" I called out as I came into the apartment.

"Yeah?"

"Come on! Soul, Maka, and Blair are having a get together!"

"Who's Blair? And when did you meet Soul and Maka? You were only out for like eight minutes."

"It's because they live in the same apartment as us!"

"Ok." Bryan said shutting down his Xbox.

_That was easier than I thought. It takes a lot more to get Bryan off his Xbox. _

As soon as everyone else came, we had awesome food.

NOM! NOM! NOM! NOM! Black Star was devouring the food again.

"So when did you join the DWMA?" Blair asked setting out more food.

"At the beginning of this week, Death said we've improved greatly and fast so it gives us much motivation." I explained.

"They are very talented. They've perfected moves in a week that would take others to perfect in a month." Tsubaki said.

"So they're talented _and _cute!" Blair said smiling.

"Why didn't you guys join the DWMA sooner? We could've really used you guys when we fought the kishin." Maka said.

"We weren't allowed to join the academy until I was fourteen and Bryan was sixteen because we would be living on our own while our mom, who's a death scythe, and our dad went on missions." I explained.

"Why didn't your parents come and try to defeat the kishin?" Kid asked.

"We're not exactly sure. They were somewhere in Europe at the time." Bryan explained.

"Or they were afraid that I was too big of a star for them!" Black Star said raising a fist in the air.

Maka did her Maka Chop on Black Star. We continued the conversation like nothing ever happened. I thought that was funny.

"Europe is so fun!" Patti exclaimed.

"It sounds like it when our parents talk about it." I said.

"Well, I'm glad you two joined the academy. You're very fun and friendly." Tsubaki said.

"We are too. It's so much fun here!" I said.

"Well, I think I want to go on my Xbox again." Bryan said standing up.

"Xbox!" Soul and Black Star asked in unison.

"Yea." Bryan said.

"Let's go!" Soul and Black Star ran out the door dragging Bryan behind them.

"Boys." Maka said rolling her eyes.

"Tell me about it." Liz said.

After the get together ended and everyone went home, Bryan and I were back in our apartment relaxing like how Bryan wanted to earlier in the day.

"That was so much fun!" I said.

"Yea it was." Bryan said.

"So our they good Xbox players?"

"Soul's pretty good but Black Star goes all crazy and makes sure he wins every time."

"Black Star always wants to win. It seems like it to me."

"Yea, but the last round, Black Star lost to me and we're gonna have a rematch but it's not gonna be on video games."

"What's it gonna be on then?"

"I don't know. I guess I'll find out whenever I see him again."

"Well I'm so happy Soul ran over me or else it would've taken longer to find out they live in the same apartment with us."

"Why did he run out of the apartment like that?"

"Um, it was an unexpected discovery."


	4. Two Times The Challenge

Beep! Beep! Beep! I clumsily shut my alarm clock off.

_Ugh, weekends go WAY too fast._

I get up and change into my basketball shorts and peace sign tee.

"Come on Bryan!" I called out impatiently waiting by the door.

"Hang on." Bryan called out annoyed.

Then he immerged from his room with his iPod and walked towards the couch.

"Don't even think about sitting down or I'll take your earphones again!" I said.

"I'd like to see you try again." Bryan grumbled as he walked towards me.

"Let's go." I said happily.

I'm a morning person. As for Bryan, he's the opposite. The morning classes went slow. But soon lunch came by.

"Hey Bryan!" Black Star said as we sat down.

"Yea?" Bryan asked.

"Let's have an eating contest! Ali tells me you're a fast eater." Black Star said.

"Seriously?" Maka asked.

"Well Bryan? Unless you're scared of my star power!"

"Sure."

"This should be interesting." Liz said.

So Bryan and Black Star got many helpings of food.

"Ready?" Patti asked.

The two nodded.

"Go! I mean, eat!" Patti shouted.

NOM! NOM! NOM! NOM!

That's all you heard. Kids began to look over to see what the commotion was about. I couldn't stop laughing and neither could everyone else. It was a close call but in the end Bryan won which surprised me greatly.

"Looks like your star power failed you." Soul joked.

"Grrr!" Black Star growled.

Bryan sighed with satisfaction and leaned back in his chair.

"Wow, and you call me a fatty." I said punching Bryan playfully in the arm.

Bryan grinned.

"That was funny!" Patti laughed.

"It was something alright." Tsubaki said smiling.

"I challenge you two to an actual fight!" Black Star said standing up and pointing at Bryan and me.

"Want too?" Bryan asked me.

"Sure." I said grinning.

"Let's go then!" Black Star said and ran off.

"Black Star!" Tsubaki called out but Black Star was long gone.

She sat back down and sighed.

"He just never stops does he?" I asked the others.

"This I want to see." Soul said getting up.

"Black Star is such an idiot sometimes." Maka said rolling her eyes.

So after lunch, the gang was outside along with Stein to supervise the fight.

"Don't think I'll go easy on you just because you're a girl." Black Star said.

"Good." I said.

Man, do I get angry when dudes go easy on me because I'm a girl! So this is one thing I like about Black Star.

Black Star charged at me and I blocked his weapon with my scythe.

We kept blocking our attacks for awhile until Black Star shouted out: "Tsubaki! Smoke bomb!"

BOOM! I was surrounded by fog. I looked around and listened closely. I could hear faint breathing. CHING! I guarded myself from Black Star's blade that came from behind me. Black Star looked surprised. The fog cleared and I decided to do our move.

I raised my hands while Bryan's soul and mine connected and shouted "Thunderbolt storm!"

Thunderbolts came down on Black Star. He barely dodged them. He let down his guard just for one small, tiny second. That's when I strike and slashed across Black Star's chest. He fell to the ground which shocked me because Black Star seemed like a guy who could handle an attack like that. That's when I saw the scythe glowing strangely.

_Hmm, I never saw the scythe do that before. Oh well, at least I won._

"Are you ok, Black Star?" Tsubaki asked transforming back to human.

"Yea." Black Star grunted.

"Wow, you just can't beat Bryan and Ali." Soul said laughing.

"Interesting." Dr. Stein said.

"Huh?" Everyone turned and looked at Stein.

"I only saw that move once or twice before." Stein said.

"What move?" Bryan asked transforming to human.

"It's called The Silent Swipe. You two performed it when you hit Black Star in the back." Stein said.

"So that's why the scythe was glowing and that attack took out Black Star like that." I said.

"Yep. I never saw a one star meister perform it though." Stein said. "You two are obviously learning at a fast pace."

"What does The Silent Swipe do?" Maka asked.

"It can be performed without the opponent knowing you're preparing for it. Then all of a sudden, you just hit your opponent like you would for a regular move and they'd be powerfully hit." Stein explained.

"You two are impressive indeed." Kid said.

Bryan and I just smiled. We don't get too cocky like SOME people! (Cough)Black star…

"There were pretty lightning bolts!" Patti said.

"They were scary looking." Liz said.

"Well come on let's get back inside." Stein said turning around and rolling away in his chair.

I looked over to see if Black Star was ok and he was glaring at me. Something tells me Black Star won't be too fond of Bryan and me that much anymore.

"That was pretty epic at school today." I said to Bryan as we cooked dinner.

"Yea, it was." Bryan said.

"I can't believe we're already learning moves that one star meisters can't even perform yet!" I said.

"We're just that awesome." Bryan said grinning.

"Do you think they'll move me up to a two star miester?"

"I don't know. Maybe."

"I hope not."

"Why?"

"Because then we won't be in the same classes as our friends."

"We still might. I'm not sure how that works."

"Do you think Black Star is mad at us?"

"Probably since he hates defeat especially three times in a row. But he'll get over it."

"Yea."

_I'm still very surprised we're learning at such a fast pace. We've been here for only two weeks and look at our progress. Imagine us in month! A year! I'm totally gonna make Bryan a Death Scythe in no time!_


	5. More Students

"Sup Ali? Bryan?" Soul greeted us as we entered the academy.

"Where's Black Star? He's usually with you before school starts." I said.

"I have no idea. He's been acting strange ever since you guys beat him." Soul explained.

"That's because he's such a sore loser." Maka said.

I sighed. I was afraid this would happen.

"Don't worry Ali, he'll come around." Soul reassured me when he noticed my sigh.

"Yea, because the last thing we need is to put up with some insane Black Star." Bryan joked.

"_Ali and Bryan Woods please report to the Death Room."_ The announcements said.

Of course me, I imagined the worst. Maybe Black Star did something to get us in trouble for revenge or something like that.

"Oh god." I groaned.

"Come on, we're not in trouble." Bryan said.

"Good luck." Maka said.

"Yeah, you're gonna need it." Soul said deviously.

Maka Chop! Right on Soul's head.

I laughed and we said good bye. We went down the row of guillotines.

"Hey, Hi, Hello!" Death greeted us.

"Are we in trouble?" I asked.

"Of course not! It's about a much different topic." Death exclaimed.

"What is it then?" Bryan asked.

"We have two new students that just enrolled today. But they are having difficulties finding a place to stay. So I thought you two would be the best roommates for them!" Death explained.

"Ok." Bryan said.

"Who are they?" I asked.

It would be great to know who I might actually be rooming with.

"I'll send out an announcement for them!" Death said.

A couple minutes later, we saw two boys coming down the row of guillotines. They both had dark hair and dark eyes. One wore a black and red t-shirt with grey jeans, and the other wore a black and white t-shirt with grey jeans also. I guessed they were twins.

"Hello, hello!" Death said to them when they finally came.

"Hey, Lord Death." The black and red t-shirt one said.

"Well, here are your new roommates!" Death said pointing at us.

"Sup? I'm Chad." The black and red t-shirt one said.

"Hey. I'm John." The black and white t-shirt one said.

"I'm Ali." I said.

"I'm Bryan." Bryan said.

"Well, I'm glad you all got to meet each other! But you four should be going to class now. Ali and Bryan, show them to your class. Buh-bye!" Death said.

I was kinda mad at Lord Death. He just dropped these guys on us without asking us how we felt about it. I mean, I'll manage but it was all unexpected and fast. They seem friendly but they didn't talk much to us on the way to class or in class. At lunch, they sat by themselves.

"Have you guys seen those new kids?" Tsubaki asked.

"Yeah, they're really quiet." Liz said.

"Ha-ha! They look funny!" Patti said.

"And they're almost perfectly symmetrical like twins should be. Maybe you could learn a thing or two from them, Liz and Patti." Kid said.

Liz punched Kid and said "No one doesn't need to teach me anything about being a twin!"

"So why were you guys called down to the Death Room?" Soul asked after laughing at Kid.

"We're rooming with the new kids now." I said.

"Woah, have fun with that." Soul grinned.

"Our luck, they're probably emo or something." Bryan said.

"They don't look emo." Maka said.

"They act like it." Soul said.

"Hey, where's Black Star?" Kid asked after recovering from Liz's punch.

"Nowhere in sight again." I mumbled.

"Tsubaki, shouldn't you know where he is?" Liz asked.

"I think he's out on the balcony." Tsubaki said.

"Should someone go talk to him?" Maka asked.

Everyone sat there not knowing what to do. Today's gotten too confusing. First Black Star, now these new kids!

"Here we are." I said to the two boys as we approached our apartment after school.

We go in and they start complimenting it. We thank them then show them to the only other room open for a bedroom. They go inside.

"They seem more outgoing now." I said to Bryan.

"They do."

"So now what?" I asked.

"I guess let them settle in."

"Ok."

After they were settled in, we began talking in the living area. They really opened up and we all acted like we've been friends for years.

Bryan and I started laughing as Chad and John started wrestling each other over some insults. It was pretty funny. Chad was stronger though and threw John on the ground.

"Quit it you two! Or people will file complaints against us for all this noise." I said still laughing.

"Aw, who cares?" Chad said.

"Yea, we'll just say you were walking around the apartment because you're that fat." Bryan joked to me.

"Bryan!" I yelled and hit him but ended up smiling.

We all started laughing some more.

"Wanna play Xbox?" Bryan asked.

"But we only got two controllers." I said.

"We brought our own, hoping someone would have an Xbox." Chad explained.

"Let's all play then!" I said.

"You play Xbox?" John asked.

"Yea, I'm into that stuff." I said.

"Ok then, let's play." Bryan said as he headed to the Xbox.

After a couple hours of Xbox, we all went to bed. Well, Bryan and I stayed up longer to put all the controllers and stuff away.

"They really opened up, huh?" I asked.

"Yeah, they're really cool." Bryan said.

"Aren't they so emo?" I snickered.

Bryan grinned.

"Thank god they don't wear matching outfits or I'd never know who was who." I explained.

"Yeah." Bryan said putting the last of the controllers away.

"Well, good night." I said hugging Bryan.

"Nite." Bryan said hugging back.

As I got into bed I thought how great it was that we're getting along with Chad and John. I thought it was going to be all uncomfortable and awkward but we're like best friends now in one day. Hard to believe when you think about it.


	6. Another Day Another Battle

"Get your butts outta bed right now!" I shouted throughout the apartment.

I heard three groans and grinned. Everyone's up. I sat on the bar stool and began to eat my breakfast. Chad came out and looked around the kitchen.

"Where's my breakfast?" Chad asked.

"You think I was gonna me _you _breakfast?" I asked grinning.

Chad grinned and got out cereal. John and Bryan came out shortly. We ate breakfast together. Breakfast is a lot more fun now with two more people to talk to. The downside of more people though is you get distracted. I laughed and glanced at the clock.

"Oh god! We only got seven minutes to get ready!" I said quickly standing up.

Everyone else stood up too and we all ran to our rooms. I came out and there was three minutes left. Chad and John came out in two minutes.

"Hurry up Bryan!" I yelled through Bryan's door.

Bryan came out like five minutes later.

I rolled my eyes and said "I hope you all like running to school."

So we all ran out of the apartment and down the street towards the academy. When we got there, we were all out of breath. We walked towards the entrance until Black Star came from above and landed in front of us.

"Move Black Star." I said not realizing how annoyed I was.

"No way! I've prepared and trained for a battle and I want a battle!" Black Star said.

I groaned and looked at Bryan to see what he would say.

"Maybe later, there isn't even a professor around to supervise the fight." Bryan said.

"You're wrong about that!" Black Star said looking past us.

We all turned around and saw Stein behind us.

"Hey." Stein said.

"Oh my god." I groaned. I'm not in the mood for this!

"What's going on?" Chad asked.

"Black Star lost to us in a battle and now he wants a rematch." I explained.

"How about we all fight?" John suggested.

"Fine by me! There are never too many people for Black Star to take on!" Black Star said.

Then the rest of the gang came out to see what was going on.

"What's going on now?" Maka asked.

"Black Star wants another fight. But Chad and John will be fighting too." Bryan explained.

"This will be fun to watch." Soul grinned.

"Will I never be able to make my own decisions here!" I asked out loudly.

"What's wrong Ali? Afraid you'll be defeated by a big star like me?" Black Star asked rising his weapon in the air proudly.

"Whatever. Let's just get this over with." I said realizing I can't say no.

John transformed into a rifle and Bryan transformed also.

"Let's go!" Chad said.

So I had to battle two people this time. How lovely. Chad started shooting at me but I did some back flips to get out of fire range. Then Black Star jumped high into the air and was aiming for me. I pushed him away with my scythe.

"Seriously, why is everyone gaining up on me?" I asked.

Everyone laughed. I charged at Black Star and swung my scythe across his face. He did a backbend and avoided it. Chad shot at Black Star repeatedly while he did his backbend. He fell to the ground.

"Black Star?" I asked.

But I didn't have to time to listen for an answer because Chad was shooting at me. I did a flip into the air and aimed for Chad. He managed to block my scythe with his rifle.

"What?" I asked in midair.

We stayed in our positions pushing harder to make the other one fail.

"You think you can get rid of Black Star that easily?" Black Star said coming from above.

Chad and I jumped back and avoided Black Star's attack.

"Hm, I think I'm gonna end this now." Chad said grinning.

Chad bowed his head. He and his brother shouted "Let's go Soul Resonance!"

The gun began to glow and grow bigger. Then quickly lifted it up, aimed at Black Star and me, and shot it at us before we even had a chance to move.

BOOM!

I opened my eyes and found myself on the ground surrounded by smoke.

I groaned as Bryan transformed the human.

"Ali?" Bryan asked worriedly.

"Huh?" I asked closing my eyes again.

Bryan put his arm around me and helped me up.

"I'm ok, I don't need help." I mumbled.

"Sure." Bryan said sarcastically.

The smoke cleared and the gang looked worriedly at Black Star and me.

"That was spectacular!" Stein said.

"Us almost getting killed? Yea, that's _real spectacular_." I said as stumbled a bit while I stood up.

"That's not what I meant. I was talking about the move Chad performed on you two," Stein explained.

"What move was that? My body is aching from it." Black Star asked as he struggled to get back up.

"Mine too." I said.

"It's a move similar to Kid's move. It quickly takes out your opponents and can kill them." Stein explained.

"But I have some mercy for my friends." Chad said grinning.

"Why are all the new kids so powerful?" Maka asked.

_That's something I would love to know the answer to._

After school, we were all chilling in the apartment.

"Are you guys mad at us?" John asked Bryan and me.

"No why?" I asked as I looked up from my iPod.

"Because we beat you in a fight like that." Chad said.

"We could care less." Bryan said.

"Yea." I said.

"Oh, ok." John said relieved with Chad.

"In fact we're glad because now Black Star has someone else to be jealous at." I said grinning.

"I kinda would've killed him if you guys weren't in range." Chad confessed.

We all started laughing.

"I don't blame you." I said.

"Maybe next time." John said grinning at his brother.

"Hopefully. That kid really annoys me." Chad said.

"It takes awhile to get use to him." Bryan explained.

_I still couldn't believe the strength those two had in that battle. They could've killed Black Star and me with that one gunshot! This is not a happy thought. Good thing we're best friends. _


	7. Frightful Friday

"Yay it's Friday!" I shouted and ran throughout the apartment in the morning. "Friday! Friday! Gotta get down on Friday!" I sang (terribly).

"Stop singing that stupid song!" Bryan groaned from his room.

"Yea, no one likes that retarded song anyway." John called out from his room.

"I know. It's such an annoying song." I called back from the kitchen.

"Then why are you singing it?" Chad asked coming out from his room.

"Why else? To annoy you all with this "wonderful" teen pop music!" I said grinning.

Chad grinned back and playfully punched my arm.

"I think this is going to be a great Friday." I declared to the others on our walk to school.

"It was until you sang that gay song." Bryan joked.

"I actually never heard the song. I only heard other people sing some of it." I explained.

"Well, I'm hoping I won't hear it for real." John mumbled.

"Hey everyone! Black Star is here!" Black Star said as he came out of nowhere (again!) before us four entered the academy.

"No, I don't want to battle again." I said.

"We're not gonna battle." Black Star said.

"Then what do you want?" Bryan asked.

"To say that it doesn't bother me that you guys defeated me. Actually, it helps me become stronger and push harder to win. So next time we battle, be prepared because Black Star is gonna kick your ass!" Black Star declared and pumped a fist in the air.

That's when I kneed Black Star in the grouch and got passed him.

"Ali! You're gonna pay for that! Now I'll have no mercy on you!" Black Star groaned.

"Ok." I said grinning as I opened the door.

Everyone else was snickering as they passed Black Star.

"That's something I should do more often." Chad said.

"I know right?" I said.

"So how'd it go? Black Star said he was going to "confront" you guys." Soul said coming up to us with Maka and Tsubaki.

"Um," I said grinning then started laughing.

Bryan, Chad, and John started laughing too. Soul, Maka, and Tsubaki were very confused.

"Ali kneed him in the grouch!" John said still laughing.

"No way!" Maka said.

"Yea." I barely said because I was laughing so hard.

"That's something you would do, Ali." Soul said grinning.

Then Black Star came in. Everyone stopped laughing.

"What?" Black Star asked annoyed.

"Nothing'." I said trying to hide smile.

I guess I didn't hide my smile well because Black Star grabbed me by my shirt, pulled me closer, and said "You were laughing at me behind my back weren't you?"

"Black Star, calm down." Tsubaki said worriedly as everyone approached Black Star.

I grabbed Black Star's arm that was holding me and flipped him up in the air and to the ground.

Everyone stopped and looked astonished.

"I didn't know you could do that." Bryan said.

"Me either." I said grinning.

Soul gave a hand to Black Star and pulled him up.

"Well, I think we should stop fighting each other and get to class now." Maka said.

"Ugh, how did we get off on the wrong foot with Black Star?" I asked at the apartment after school.

"Everyone's off on the wrong foot with him." John said.

"Well, it had to start somehow." I said.

"I guess when I beat him at video games." Bryan said.

"Wow, so this dude hates us because Bryan beat him at video games." Chad said.

"I guess so." I said.

"He's just cocky." Bryan said.

"Well, I'm gonna kill him some day." Chad said.

I looked over and grinned because I thought Chad was joking but he looked pretty serious. Well, I guess I don't blame him.

I got into bed later at night and thought about today. Life at the academy would be so much easier if Black Star would just chill. I drifted off to sleep.

_Creeeeek_

This is what I heard in the middle of the night. It didn't faze me because I heard these noises all the time in my house I use to live in. So I ignored it. More strange noises. I started to get suspicious. My night light turned off. Yes, I still have a night light.

_Oh, I'm just getting paranoid. _

"Ali." A demonic voice called out.

I flinched and opened my eyes. Darkness surrounded me.

_What should I do?_

Then all of a sudden, a red demonic face came out in front of me with an evil laugh. I yelped and punched its face as hard as I could.

"Whoa, stop it Ali!" I heard a familiar voice.

The lights turned on and I see John by my doorway and Chad next to me with a mask.

"What the hell!" I asked partly yelling and partly laughing.

"What's going on?" Bryan asked poking his head into the room.

"We scared Ali good." Chad said laughing.

"Well, I got your face good too." I said grinning and pulling the covers over my head.

"Yeah, you should've seen it Bryan. Ali punched Chad in the face." John said laughing.

"It's a natural reaction." I said under the covers. "Now get out of my room."

Bryan and John said good night and left. As for Chad, he came over and pulled the covers off of me.

"What?" I asked with closed eyes and grinning.

Chad put a hand on my shoulder. "Good night, Ali." Chad said soundly.

"Good night." I said a little sursprised.

He smiled at me then left.

_Wow that was unexpected. Hmm, does he like me or something? It was such a loving moment. I don't know! Grrr, dudes are so confusing sometimes. Oh well, at least I got to punch someone in the face without getting in trouble. Although, I kinda feel bad now after he kindly wished me good night. Gr! If only that was Bryan I punched! _


	8. The Hit List

**This chapter is dedicated to the three dudes who lost their lives to the Facebook Hit List. If you want to know more about it, Google "Facebook Hit List" and you'll find endless links about the story. Enjoy! And PLZ review! **

It was about a week later. Tension between us and Black Star had cooled off (finally!). Another Friday and I couldn't wait for the weekend.

"Yo bro!" I said after school to Bryan.

"You sound like a gangster." Bryan said.

"Nuh-uh! Ugh, whatever." I said smiling and playfully shoving Bryan.

"You want me to tackle you?" Bryan asked joking.

"You could try." I said in a mocking tone while still smiling.

Bryan lunged forward and I ran like hell! The twins were just laughing at us. Not even helping their friend from a dangerous bro. What kind of friends are they?

After awhile Bryan stopped chasing me but I still kept my guard up. This is what it was like all weekend. We were all goofing around with each other. It was pretty fun.

As we entered school on Monday all sad and depressed to start another week of school, everyone was all smiling and gossiping. It was a different atmosphere.

"What's going on around here?" Chad asked us as we passed a group of giggling girls.

"You haven't heard?" Kid said coming up to us with Liz and Patti.

"Heard what?" Bryan asked.

"There's a hit list going around. Half of the student body got a note over the weekend at their home saying that if they don't leave the academy within three days, then they'll die." Kid explained.

We all started cracking up.

"Sounds hilarious to me." I said giggling.

"Yea, everyone thinks it a joke." Liz said. "Which it is of course. Some kids just want to scare everyone."

"We got that funny note!" Patti said.

"Yes, it did upset me though because they placed the note not on my door symmetrically. My house was unsymmetrical for a whole night!" Kid explained frantically.

"Calm down, the people who are pulling this prank are probably retards anyway." John said.

"Yea, no big deal." I said.

So we went off to find the rest of the gang.

The next morning, I was getting impatient waiting for everyone. So I opened the door. Something caught my eye- a bright, white note, taped to the door. It said (in red ink):

_Dear, Bryan, Ali, Chad, and John_

_You are part of the DWMA hit list. So leave the DWMA within three days or DIE._

I ripped it off the door and stared at it. I didn't know what to make of it.

"What cha got Ali?" John asked as he walked up to me.

"We're apparently part of the hit list." I said grinning.

John grabbed it off of me, read it, and grinned.

"Chad, Bryan, look at this." John said handing the note to them.

They read it and grinned also.

"Some queers." Bryan said.

"That's not even threatening at all. It's gonna take a lot freaking more then a stupid note like that to scare DWMA students." I said.

"Yea. Lamest prank ever." Chad said.

As we got to school, students everywhere were panicking.

"Now what?" John asked annoyed.

The gang came up to all of us with concerned faces.

"Three students' bodies were found in their own house. They got their note on Saturday, it's been three days and they were killed." Soul said.

"Nuh-uh! Just some rumor." I said shocked.

"Yuh-huh. We even heard the teachers talking about it." Maka said.

"So this isn't just a prank." Tsubaki said quietly.

"Well there's no need to worry because the great assassin Black Star are gonna kick those murders asses!" Black Star said shouting through the halls.

"So what's gonna happen?" Chad asked.

Before anyone could say anything, the bell rang and everyone went off to class.

"So, you guys must have heard the rumor about three students being killed on this DWMA hit list." Sid said as class started.

Everyone nodded.

"Well it isn't just a rumor…it's true." Sid explained.

Some people gasped.

"We are now getting very serious about this "hit list" and will take all precautions as necessary." Sid said.

Then he continued on and on about precautions and other stuff. I was just shocked that this is actually real. Then my nerves kicked in. Me and my friends and brother are on the list! Would they find this murder before three days? Oh god. More stress, yay.

At lunch, everyone was quieter than usual. Except Black Star…of course.

"I can't wait to find those murders! They'll be so terrified when they see a star as big as me around!" Black Star babbled on.

"Black Star, aren't you a little worried about all this?" Tsubaki asked.

"Why should I?" Black Star asked.

"We just need to keep up are guard at our houses." Soul explained.

"I bet Ali will need to sleep in my room now." Bryan joked.

"In fact, I do." I said seriously.

"Come on Ali, it'll be ok." Chad said putting his arm around me.

"There's murders out there waiting to kill us, how will it be ok?" I asked.

"Because I won't let anyone hurt my friends." Chad said soothingly and looked into my eyes.

I quickly glanced around to see if anyone else noticed this. Nope, they were caught up in their own conversations. Then I noticed how safe and secure I felt when Chad put his arm around me and talked to me in that soothing voice.

"Ok." I said smiling.

I felt much better.

Bryan and I walked outside and sat down on the steps of the school. It was study hall right now so we could do whatever except leave the school of course. I'm actually not even sure if we're allowed outside during a crisis like this.

Before we could talk, we heard someone.

"Ugh! Why can't everyone just die already?" A voice said.

We look around and see a girl with jet black hair and blue eyes leaning against the wall. She hasn't noticed us.

"They need to finally finish everyone off on that hit list." She said. She mumbles some more and then leaves.

"Well," I said. "That seem-"

"Suspicious?" Bryan asked.

"Yea." I said.

_Well I guess we have a suspect. Hmm, now I feel like I'm in Scooby Doo trying to solve a mystery. Sadly there won't be any clues like footprints to solve the mystery in like fifteen minutes._


	9. The Nightmare

I get into bed worried. It was our third day and we haven't left the academy. Another student was found dead. What the hell are we suppose to do! Luckily, I relaxed after awhile and drifted off to sleep.

CRASH!

I sat up and listen. I hesitated to leave but I did.

"Is everyone ok?" I asked coming out of my room.

I screamed. There was this guy with a knife. I saw two bodies on the floor. They were Chad and John. Then the guy stabbed Bryan. He fell to the floor. Emotions go throughout me. I feel tears coming down my eyes. My heart was pumping fast. The guy looked at me with such evil eyes that I wanted to look away. But I couldn't.

"Just a prank, huh?" The guy asked stepping over the bodies and coming closer to me.

I just backed away. I wanted to run for the door but it would be impossible unless I want to get stab and I didn't have my weapon.

"Well, maybe next time you'll listen you little ignorant child." He came closer.

I backed away more until I felt my back hit against the wall.

The guy held me against the wall. I struggled to get out of his tight grip.

"Oh wait, there won't be a next time." The guy smirked and raised his knife.

I flinched and closed my eyes. But I couldn't close them! So I watch the knife come closer and closer and closer….

I gasped and sat up. I frantically looked around. I was in my room. I sighed of relief. It was just a dream. No, a nightmare. But I was shaken up. It all felt and looked so real. I felt stinging in my stomach where the knife was going to hit me. I cringed. I got up and cautiously went out into the living area. It was dark and scary. I peeked into the twins' room. They're fine. I peeked into Bryan's room. He's fine.

I start to go back to my room but fear over shadows me. I become a five year old again and ran to Bryan's room scared after a nightmare. I paused when I stood over Bryan.

"Bryan." I said softly and shook him a little.

"Wha-" Bryan whispered and rubbed his eyes

"I had…a nightmare." I said quietly like I didn't want anyone else to hear what I said.

Bryan grinned and said "You can stay in here if you want."

I smiled and sat myself down in his beanbag chair.

Then Bryan asked something I didn't want to answer.

"So, what was the nightmare?" He asked sitting up a little.

"Um…" I paused wondering how I should say it and if I want to say it.

"Well…there was a crash in our apartment so I got up to check it out. I came out and saw this guy with a knife. He killed Chad and John. Then he killed you. He started coming towards me saying "Just a prank, huh?" Then he said "Maybe next time you'll listen you ignorant child. Oh wait, there won't be a next time." Then he grinned and was about to stab me but I woke up. But when I woke up, I felt stinging on my stomach where he was going to stab me." I explained.

Bryan was quiet for a minute. Then he got up, sat next to me, and put his arm around me. Very comforting.

"It's ok. It was just a realistic dream." Bryan said.

I nodded. We sat there for a minute or so silent. Then he got up and went back to his bed.

"Good night." He said.

"Good night." I said and closed my eyes. This time I didn't want to close them.

At lunch everyone couldn't stop talking about this hit list.

"Ugh, it's so creepy for me having to worry about some killer coming into my room." Liz said.

"Well, if I find out who it is, they shall feel pain for making my house unsymmetrical!" Kid said.

"I wonder if he'd like giraffes. Because I got lots of them!" Patti said.

"Well, I heard the academy found a suspect." Soul said.

"Really?" Everyone asked and turned to Soul.

"Yea, some girl named Sapphire. She's gone after students before. No one's sure why though." Soul explained.

"What are they going to do about it?" Tsubaki asked.

"No idea." Soul said.

"I hope they finally just kill that murder. It's getting annoying." Chad said.

Everyone else agreed.

The next day at the academy, Bryan and I were sent on a mission. I was happy because maybe it could take my mind off that nightmare. But that all changed when I found out what our mission was.

"Ok guys, your mission are to confront a suspect of the hit list murderer!" Death explained somewhat happily. "Her name is Sapphire Stone. She has magical water powers and other great powers but she's a suspect because she's been known for going after DWMA students before.

"Ok." Bryan said.

"…." I said nothing.

"Are you ok Ali?" Death asked.

"…Yea." I said looking away.

"Ok then, now go out there and do your best!" Death said with huge thumbs up.

As we walk out of the academy to begin our mission, Bryan kept starting at me.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"Yes, yes. Why is everyone asking me that?"

"You're just all quiet lately."

"Well, I'm fine and you don't have to be concerned."

"Ok, and I'm your older brother, so I'm always going to be concerned about you."

I sighed and we carried on.

_I don't know why everyone has to be so worried about me. Just because I'm a teen girl doesn't mean I can't take care of myself. Like seriously I hate it when everyone will make me feel like a helpless little girl. I'm fine! But hopefully they do get this hit list crisis over with soon. I don't need any more realistic nightmares thank you very much!_


	10. Sapphire and The Record

"Are you sure this is the place?" I asked Bryan as we entered a run-down town.

"Yep." Bryan said carefully watching some older guys hanging out on the curb smoking.

"Why would this person hang out in this dump?"

"I guess it's a good hideout place for her."

"Ugh, well let's just get this over with."

"Here we are." Bryan said stopping next to a bar.

"Are you serious!"

Bryan laughed and he went in. I groaned and followed. There were two men chatting at the counter with the bartender. Another guy was sleeping in a booth. Then we saw a lady with blue hair and a blue dress.

"I'm guessing that's her." I said nodding towards the blue lady.

"No it's the obese guy sleeping over there." Bryan joked.

I grinned and we went towards her.

"Excuse me." I said to the lady.

"Huh?" The lady looked up with tired eyes.

"Are you Sapphire Stone?" I asked.

"The one and only. Hahaha!" Sapphire said lazily and laughed.

Bryan and I glanced at each other. The same thing was going through our minds. She's drunk!

"Well, we have a few questions for you Sapphire." Bryan said.

"No! I didn't steal the freaking fish from the damn pond!" Sapphire said as she started to drift off to sleep.

I rolled my eyes as Bryan just stared at her.

"Hey, Joe! Some kids are trying to talk to Sapphire but she's too drunk. Get that drink that get's her back to normal." One of the guys near the counter said.

"Sapphire." Joe said and passed her some odd-looking drink.

Sapphire laughed and drank it. Then she like completely changed.

"Oh, hello children." Sapphire said checking out her blue nails.

"This place is messed up." I said to Bryan.

Bryan nudged me.

"We have a few questions for you." Bryan said.

Sapphire looked up from her nails and stared at us.

"You're DWMA students aren't you?" Sapphire asked.

We nodded.

"Well, I see the DWMA is after me again." Sapphire smirked.

"Not exactly, it's just that you're a suspect for this DWMA hit list." I explained.

"A hit list? Sounds interesting." Sapphire said as she got out a nail file.

"You should know about the hit list. You went after DWMA students before." Bryan said aggressively.

"Oh, so you expect me to know what's going on at the DWMA? Pha-lease! I could care less." Sapphire said filing her nails.

"If you could care less, then why did you go after DWMA students?" I asked.

"Children, that does not concern you."

"In fact, it does." I said.

"Whatever. Just go back to Death and worship him or whatever you students do."

Bryan and I glanced at each other. She's got attitude!

"Sapphire, you have to cooperate or we won't hesitate to kill you." Bryan said firmly.

Sapphire laughed quietly and said "Not if I kill you first."

Bryan quickly transformed and I charged at her. The men ran out of the bar. She stayed perfectly still. This made me wonder what she was going to do. Then all of a sudden this huge bubble came from the ground beneath me and it trapped me. Luckily I dropped my scythe and Bryan transformed back to normal untrapped.

"You children are stupider than I thought!" Sapphire said.

I got angry and started kicking the bubble hoping it would pop. What hella kind of person can trap people in bubbles!

Then the bubble started shrinking.

"Have fun getting squished!" Sapphire laughed.

"Ali!" Bryan ran towards it and started pounding on it. I glared at Sapphire and noticed she had a smaller bubble levitating in her hand. It was shrinking also. Maybe it was a controller for the bigger bubble.

"Go destroy that bubble! Now!" I said pointing at the little bubble.

Bryan saw it and charged toward Sapphire. I couldn't stand anymore and had to crouch. Bryan jumped into the air and aimed for Sapphire. He transformed his arm into part of the scythe. As he landed Sapphire disappeared and her shadow turned to water. Bryan just stood still.

"Sometime today!" I shouted as I crouched down more.

Then Sapphire appeared behind him and that's when Bryan swiftly slashed the bubble. I fell out of the bubble just in time. I sighed of relief and got up. Now I really wanted to kick this lady's ass!

Bryan transformed and I carefully charged at her again. Water came up from the floor and turned sharp and pointy. I jumped as the water came below me. Then I landed on Sapphire(who was checking her nails again!)while my scythe glowed and slashed her. She started to disappear.

"What did you achieve? I'm not the one responsible for the victims of the hit list. But I know who is." Sapphire said grinning.

"What! Tell me!" I said.

"It's DWMA students. They're names are-"

Sapphire disappeared and her red soul appeared.

"Damn it!" I said and fell to the ground with my hands on my face.

Bryan transformed back.

"Come on Ali, don't swear."

"I think I have the right to! Why didn't she tell us before we fought if she knew who's doing this!" I asked frustrated.

"She probably just wanted to get you angry before she died." Bryan said as he ate Sapphire's soul.

"I don't know. She seemed so serious." I said still on the ground.

"Oh well, let's report back to Lord Death." Bryan said giving me a hand up.

"Hmm…she said two students you say?" Death said pondering when we told him everything.

"It could be a clue but she could've easily been lying." Bryan explained.

"True, true. But we can't just ignore this can we?" Death said.

"No sir." Bryan said.

"Well thank you very much you two. Bye!" Death said waving.

As we walked back to class Bryan stared at me again.

"Quiet again?" He asked.

"I'm just thinking about all this. When you think about it, it could be students. Who else could know most of the students' names?" I explained.

"You got a point."

"And remember that girl who was complaining about the hit list that one day?"

"Yea."

"She could be one of them."

"It does make a lot of sense."

I stopped before we entered the classroom.

"What?" Bryan asked.

"I have some research to do." I said grinning.

"You realize you're gonna skip class, right?"

"Yep, just tell Professor Sid that Stein wanted to see me." I said walking off.

"Ok."

I quickly sneaked into the office. The secretary must be on a lunch break because no one was there. I go towards a back room. I see a computer and I quickly sit down at it. It required a log in and password. Strangely the password was already typed in. So I go look on the secretary's computer and look at her username. It was Secretary. Very creative. I go back to the other computer and type it in. I hit enter and hoped the password was real. It worked.

I excitedly go onto the students' records. I look through the pictures until I see that girl's face. I click on her record. This is what I saw:

**Sherry Charleston**

**Miester Level: One Star**

**Partner: Kate Esther**

**Behavior towards Learning: Unwilling to cooperate**

**Professor: Franken Stein**

**Story: Sherry used to be known as a criminal until she met Kate who became her friend and convinced her to join the DWMA with her. She's been excused of murdering but was found innocent. When Sherry joined the DWMA she stopped her wrong ways and became a nice, quiet student but does not cooperate at times.**

There was more on her record but I already found what I wanted. I grinned and sent this to my laptop at home. I also sent Kate's record. I'll read hers later. I got up satisfied and quickly left the office.


	11. The Suggestion

Later that night, I was investigating Kate's report. I rechecked Sherry's too.

"You sure are on that laptop a lot lately." Chad said coming over to me as John and Bryan played Xbox.

"Yeah, because I've been investigating this hit list." I said smiling proudly.

"Really?" Chad asked surprised. The others heard also and paused their game and came over.

"Yep. I think I've found my two suspects." I said turning the laptop so the others can see my work.

After everyone read the reports, Bryan asked "Wait, how did you get those reports?"

"Um, you know." I said partly grinning.

"Wow, you hacked in the academy's computer!" John laughed.

"Ali." Bryan said concerned.

"It's ok! And I didn't hack, the password was already typed in and I used the secretary's username." I explained.

"What made you expect these two girls?" Chad asked.

"Well, when Bryan and I confronted Sapphire, she said that two students were the murderers before she died. So I began to wonder what students would do that. Then I remembered Bryan and I overheard Sherry complaining about they need to finish that hit list and kill everyone. So obviously she's a suspect. So I searched her and her partner's report and it turns out Sherry used to be known as a criminal _and _accused of being a murder." I explained.

"Wow, you did amazing on this hit list case." Chad said shocked and looked at my work some more.

"You might've actually found the murderers. Good job." Bryan grinned and playfully ruffled my hair.

"So now that you think that Sherry and Kate did this, what are you gonna do now?" John asked.

"I guess turn in my work and see what Death thinks about it." I said.

"But then they'd know you hacked in the computers." Chad explained.

"They'll have to understand. This is a very serious case and all suggestions should be turned in." I getting up and shutting down my laptop.

So the next day of school, I brought my laptop to school. I got to show the rest of the gang my work before heading to the Death Room. They were all impressed except Black Star of course.

"Pfft, I already figured that out already because I'm the amazing assassin Black Star!"

"Um Bryan." I said as I grabbed his arm before he went off.

"Yea?"

"Could you come to the Death Room with me?"

"Why?"

"Well…"I paused not wanting to admit why. "I'm scared to go alone."

"Ok." Bryan rolled his eyes and grinned.

So we set off to the Death Room.

"Why hello, hello! What brings my two students here?" Death said as we entered.

"Well, I have a suggestion about who may be the hit list murderer." I said somewhat confidently and somewhat scared.

"Oh really? Please do tell." Death said.

I got out my laptop and let him look at my work as I explained just like to Bryan and the twins.

After I finished, Death asked "How did you get these reports?"

On the inside, I sighed. This is the question I was afraid of. Luckily Bryan explained for me.

"Ali did sneak into the office hoping to find out more about Sherry. She was probably going to hack into the computer but she said that the password was already typed in and she just used the secretary's usernames." Bryan explained.

"Hmm…" Death paused as he looked at my work and us.

"You really might be on to something here Ali. Good job!" Death said happily.

I smiled and was relieved.

"But…" Death said. "I'm afraid I will have to punish you for going into off-limits areas on a computer that's off-limits also."

I frowned. I thought for sure he'd let me off the hook.

"So you will have in school suspension for the rest of the day. It would have been more days but you're trying to help the academy so I'll cut you some slack." Death explained.

"Ok." I sighed.

Bryan put his arm around me and said "It's ok Ali, just for one day."

I nodded and headed towards the ISS room. I come in and see some troublemaker boys before and of course, Sherry. The room is kinda dark and gloomy. Stein is watching everyone right now.

_I thought I'd never be in this room! EVER! Grr, I'll survive for one day._

"Hi, Ali. I'd never expect to see you here." Stein said with his calm voice.

"Me either." I mumbled as I took a seat away from the delinquents.

"Oh, now I see why." Stein said looking at his computer.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Come over here, Ali."

I got up and looked at the computer. There was a message.

**Attention Professors and Faculty,**

**Today, a student, Ali Woods, has found a very interesting suggestion about who may be the hit list murderer. If you wish to speak to Ali, I recommend speaking to her after school for she is in ISS for looking at off-limits reports even though she's attempting to help the academy.**

Then the rest of it was my story about Sapphire and my work about the reports.

"Well done, Ali." Stein said quietly to me.

I did a small smile and nodded. After school, the gang couldn't stop talking about my work and the hit list. Also, a few teachers came up to me and asked a few questions about my work. I felt special. I was also happy that this hit list is probably going to end soon since it's seem so obviously it's Sherry and probably Kate.

_I'm so happy this is all going to end soon and that I'm getting all this attention! This is totally one of my best days at school not including the ISS!_


	12. Encounter And The Surprise

As I was walking home with some random stuff from one of the stores of Death City, I heard fast-paced footsteps. I turn around but no one's there. Of course that's when I get all paranoid.

_Is it the killer? Did they find out I'm investigating them and now will try to stop me?_

So I start to walk a little faster but not too fast. Then I look down to text Bryan that I'm almost home. I wish I hadn't though because that's when a hand came over my mouth and another one on my shoulder. I was quickly dragged into one of the alleys. Wonderful place to be, huh? Then I was pinned to the dirty wall and I saw my attacker. Sherry. I quickly grabbed her arms that were holding me down and try to flip her. She was faster though and forced me into the ground. Then I was just pinned down too well to make any other moves.

"So, you're blaming me, huh?" Sherry asked with anger in her eyes.

"WH-what?" I asked somewhat confused.

"Don't act retarded! You're blaming me for being some murderer!"

"How did you know?" I said now concerned and glared at her.

"The whole school knows about it, duh you retard!"

"Oh…." I remembered that I told the gang about it. Obviously they spread it around. God, I need to keep my mouth shut!

"What the hell were you thinking blaming me! Now everyone is calling me and Kate a murderer!" Sherry explained getting angrier by the second.

"Well, sorry but obviously the odds are against you." I said struggling to get up but that made Sherry grip me even tighter.

"I can't freaking believe you! I am NOT a damn murderer! Is it because that I was framed for murder before? Well that time I didn't killed either! I never killed anyone innocent you little freaking attention lover!" Sherry explained her voice now getting shaky.

Then all of a sudden she burst into tears. I lay there stunned for a little then realized it was my chance to get away. I pushed her away and was about to run off when a little voice in my head said "Where the hell you think you're going? There's a girl crying here!" Sadly I couldn't deny that little voice and I turned around to look at Sherry. She had fallen to the ground with tears all over her face and didn't even pay attention to me anymore. I slowly walked over to her.

"It's so hard to be blamed for everything!" Sherry looked up at me.

That's when I knew she was telling her truth because her eyes told me. It sounds crazy I know but when I saw her teary, blue eyes looking at me, I knew she wasn't lying. So that's when I sat beside her and hugged her. She gasped a little and started to stop crying.

"I'm sorry. I'll fix everything." I said gently to her.

"R-really?"

"Yes," I stopped hugging her but still held onto her. "I believe you. If you weren't innocent, you'd never make it into this school in the first place."

Sherry sniffed and nodded.

"Is there anything else I could do to help you?" I asked.

"Just tell everyone that me and Kate are innocent."

"Ok, I promise."

Then we just sat there hugging for awhile. Soon, we said goodbye and I returned home.

"What took you so long?" Bryan asked as he dove into the food I brought.

"Um guys," I said reluctantly. Everyone looked over at me. "Sherry and Kate are innocent."

Everyone just stared at me until Chad spoke up.

"Why? How?"

That's when I told them everything when Sherry confronted me and all that.

"Wow, so you're going to report to Death tomorrow and tell him?" Bryan asked.

I nodded.

"Will he believe you? Because Sherry can be lying you know." John said.

"I know, but something just made me believe she was innocent. So I trust her." I explained.

Everyone nodded but I'm sure they still didn't felt confident like I did.

The next day at school I found myself in the Death Room again.

"So you think Sherry and Kate are innocent?" Death asked after I explained everything.

"I do, and you may to if you researched further into my work." I said.

"Well, it was pretty convincing it could have been them." Death rubbed his chin and wondered.

"I know but please trust me on this one." I begged.

"Well…" Death paused. "Ok!"

Death made an announcement saying that Sherry and Kate were not suspects for the hit list murderer.

"I believe in you, Ali!" Death said as I turned to leave.

At lunch, the whole gang was questioning me the whole time about my encounter and why I changed my mind. It was fun getting the attention actually. Black Star was jealous indeed.

"Aw, who cares about that when Black Star is around?" Black Star exclaimed.

Everyone ignored him and questioned me more.

"I think you're doing the right thing." Chad said smiling at me.

_Another touching moment with Chad. This dude seriously has to have somewhat of a crush on me!_

Soon, the last class of the day came. Everyone was called to the auditorium to relax for once and watch a movie. It was great to get out of class but the movie was super boring. Bryan, Chad, John, and I were sitting in the back row yawning.

"Hey, let's ditch." John grinned at us.

"I'm up for it." Chad said.

"Why not." Bryan said yawning again.

"Let's go." I said excited to go somewhere else.

So we swiftly left the auditorium. We wandered the halls for a bit discussing where we should go.

"How about we go outside and chill on the stairs. That way we can't be caught that easily." Chad suggested.

We go outside and have a blast outside talking to each other. Meanwhile, we don't know it, but inside the auditorium the movie goes bizerck and shuts down. Everyone wonders what happened until the screen went back on. It had a message though. Everyone quietly read it to themselves.

**You did not leave like I said.**

**So, prepare to DIE!**

**-Hit List Murderer**

Students at first thought it was a joke but when they saw the looks on the professors' faces, they knew it was NOT a joke. Professors quickly leave the auditorium but it was too late. A giant purple shield conceals the whole school. That's when we see the shield behind us since we're outside.

"What happened!" I asked worriedly and quickly stand up.

"It looks like someone locked the whole school inside a purple barrier!" Bryan said standing up also.

Chad and John looked at us and began to laugh.

"Why the hell are you two laughing?" I asked somewhat mad that they weren't taking this seriously.

"Because," Chad said looking up and smirking. "_We're_ the hit list murderers."


	13. The Final Battle

Bryan and I just stood there stunned unable to speak.

"What? Don't believe us?" John said grinning.

Then they transformed into different clothing. It was this dark, gothic clothing. We still stood there astonished.

"We're warlocks." Chad said then looked at the shield. "And we're the ones who planted this barrier surrounding the academy. We actually planted a special bomb to blow up the entire DWMA."

"Why are you doing this? Why are you the murderers?" Bryan finally spoke up but with strictness in his voice.

"Because," John said starting to frown and get angry. "The DWMA took our sister's soul just because she was a witch."

"So you're planning on destroying all of us who are helping the DWMA?" Bryan asked.

"Correct. But we have grown fond of you two. So we decided to give you a decision." Chad said smirking.

Bryan and I looked at each other then back at the twins. By now, most of the students and professors was looking out the windows to see what was going on outside.

"What's the decision?" Bryan asked untrusting now.

"Join us. Help us destroy this wretched organization and become rulers of a better world." Chad explained with his smirk.

_This can't be happening! The murderers can NOT be Chad and John! They're like my brothers!_

"No!" I finally burst out.

Chad and John frowned at me.

"Well then." Chad said looking down but then looked back up. "Prepare to die."

Then John's and Chad's hands began to glow with strong power. I could sense it going through my body without them even doing anything. My mouth dropped and I fell to the ground on my knees. Bryan quickly dropped to the ground next to me and held onto my shoulders.

"Ali," He said looking into my eyes. "I know this is hard, but they are NOT are friends. We have to fight them."

I looked away but nodded. Bryan transformed and I get into my fighting stance.

"You know something Ali," John smirked. "We're the ones that gave you that realistic nightmare hoping to scare you enough to make you leave the academy."

I just glared at him trying to face the fact he's an evil warlock NOT my friend.

"It _was _very funny when she ran to Bryan's room like that." Chad laughed.

"Grr! Shut up!" I growled.

I quickly ran towards them and was about to attack but memories came into my head. Memories of Chad and John having fun with Bryan and me. Us bonding, laughing, and playfully fighting. So I screwed up and Chad swiftly lay his hand on my stomach then put so much force on me that I flew back from him and onto the ground.

"Ali! Stay focused!" Bryan shouted.

"Got it." I grunted.

I got back up and jumped into the air aiming for both of them. More memories came. Chad was putting his arm around me and comforting me. My attack completely missed them and John shot some kind of energy ball at me which pushed me towards the ground again.

"Come on Ali! This isn't you!" Bryan said.

"What's wrong Ali? Can't hurt your best friends?" Chad laughed as he and John advanced towards me.

"Don't listen to them, Ali! Forget about them being our "friends". Remember they're warlocks trying to destroy the DWMA!" Bryan shouted.

"Right." I said getting up trying to put my memories aside.

This time I waited for them to make a move. They shot some electrical beams at me which I easily reflected with my scythe. I heard Bryan groan.

"Bryan what's wrong?" I asked worriedly.

"I-I'm f-fine." Bryan grunted.

"You can reflect our attacks but of course your brother will have to feel the pain. That's how our magic works." John explained as he and Chad came closer.

I started to get worried. Hell, I've already been worried!

_Just focus on the warlocks!_

I ran towards them and focused hard this time and when I actually did they still manage to hurt me. I stood my ground though and aggressively fought back. We did our best moves towards them but they all failed. I heard my friends and professors cheering me on. Everyone was counting on me. If I fail, it would be the end of the DWMA. I CAN'T fail!

"Shall, we finish this?" Chad asked his brother.

"Let's." John said and smirked at me.

The two joined hands and began to glow. That's when a huge bolt came towards me. I gasped and tried to jump out of the way. But I wasn't fast enough. Pain went through out my entire body. I dropped my scythe and couldn't move. I lay there stunned on the ground. I could hear everyone shouting my name.

"ALI!" Bryan shouted.

"Impressive, she's still alive." Chad said.

The two walked towards me. I could see them coming closer and closer to me. Soon they were almost about to tower over me but Bryan transformed to human and made sure his body was protecting mine.

"I-I won't let you h-hurt my sister anymore." Bryan said weakly but bravely.

Apparently that last attack affected him too. Chad and John began snickering.

"Well, let's start with you then." John said.

He grabbed Bryan by his shirt and pulled him up towards his face.

I closed my eyes no longer wanting to watch this horrible nightmare. That's when a vision of my mom came to me. It was when I was about eight years old. My mom was talking to me after I explained my fear of the dark.

"To defeat any fear, all you need is courage." Mom smiled at me.

"Oh, really? I don't think I have courage." I explained to her.

"Everyone has courage, somewhere inside them." Mom said laying her hand on my shoulder. "Promise me you'll find your courage, Ali."

I smiled up at her and said "I promise." The vision disappeared. I quickly opened my eyes.

John's glowing was right next to Bryan's neck.

"I WON'T fail you mom!" I shouted not realizing it and stood up as best as I could.

Chad and John were puzzled and looked at me. I got in fighting stance then quickly kicked John right in the grouch as hard as I possibly could.

"AHH!" John groaned/screamed and let go of Bryan.

Then I quickly kicked Chad hard as I possibly could also too. I pushed them both down to the ground. Don't ask me why I thought about kicking them in the grouch. Must be natural a instinct.

"We can do this." Bryan said getting up and transforming to weapon.

I grabbed my scythe and looked down at the two people who were known as my best friends for months now.


	14. The End XD

**I'm SO sorry! I never realized I forgot to add the last chapter!**

I took a deep breath as I looked down at them.

"Go on, Ali. Kill us." John said mockingly.

"Ali, it's the best for the DWMA." Bryan said.

The twins started to get up but I closed my eyes and took a long swipe with my glowing scythe. The Silent Swipe was performed. They disappeared with only their red souls remaining. Bryan transformed to human and put his arm around me.

"You did the right thing." He whispered to me.

The purple shield faded and everyone rushed out of it.

"Ali that was amazing!" Maka said.

"If I was out there, I would've killed them in one second!" Black Star shouted.

"That was pretty sweet." Soul said giving me a fist pump.

"Good job you two! Who knows what would've happened if you didn't defeat those imposters!" Death said and gave us a huge high five that almost killed us.

Bryan grabbed the kishin souls and ate them both. I smiled at everyone but looked back down. I was too depressed even though the whole school was surrounding me and congratulating me. Stein had noticed.

"Ali, that was a very hard thing to do. Those two warlocks had planned to get close to you the very second they met you and Bryan. That way it would be difficult to decline their offer or defeat them. But you had passed that barrier strongly." Stein explained.

I smiled and nodded. That's when I realized they weren't my true friends if they were trying to kill my real friends. I looked to see myself surrounded by my real friends. They looked at me concerned.

I smiled and burst out "GROUP HUG!"

"No." Bryan said.

"Yes!" I said and hugged him

The others laughed and I'm pretty sure we made the biggest group hug created in history.

"I still hate group hugs." Bryan mumbled.

**The End! Sorry to those who wanted the story to continue on! But I'm pretty sure I'm gunna make another story that will continue on from this one so don't worry! Thx so much if you read the whole story! PEACE XD**


End file.
